bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Pauper's Drop (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
Pauper's Drop is a retooled environment for BioShock 2 Multiplayer of Pauper's Drop from BioShock 2, and features a mix between the Town Square and the Fishbowl Diner area. Pauper's Drop is an area originally part of the Atlantic Express servicing areas. This map is the highest map available for the Fall of Rapture. It is part of the Rapture Metro Pack. History The area was originally created as Maintenance Junction 17 for the Atlantic Express' first-class railway line, and became a place construction workers lived temporarily. This area sometime later became a residence for some of the poorer citizens of Rapture. Pauper's Drop was redeveloped with residential accommodations, businesses and a market, and has been decorated with a big city-like appearance. It was judged by some as worse than Apollo Square, even years before the Civil War. "The Drop", of the Multiplayer map, occupies a large open space with small buildings mostly around the edges in the area, such as The Sinclair Deluxe, The Hamilton, and the Fishbowl Diner. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Market The Market is the central area of the map, with the four buildings on each of its corners, separated by alleys and connected by catwalks. There are few covered areas in the alleys and in the center, and an RPG Turret sweeps the area from between the Limbo Room and the upper office. Explosive barrels can be found scattered around. Team matches will always start with both teams facing each other in the longest alleys. The Atlantic Express rail structure hanged above the market and going to the Rapture Metro station can be reached by use of Leg Up or Geyser Trap. The Sinclair Deluxe The Sinclair Deluxe is a complex of affordable (cheap) housing provided by Augustus Sinclair. The Deluxe contains one accessible room: the bedroom. There are 2 stairways leading to the bedroom and to the roof of the Deluxe, with several blocked doors and stairs. The Deluxe is accessible from the bottom floor from the Main Area, and via two bridges from the Upper office and the Fishbowl Diner. The bedroom contains several bunk-beds, some appliances and furniture. It also contains a vending machine against a wall. The bedroom has three large holes in the walls, two of them lead to the Main Area, and one to a bridge leading to the Upper Office roof. The roof is accessible from the bedroom through one of the stairways, it has a large see-through window to the bedrooms, and a turret. The Hamilton The Hamilton is a rentable office space that is currently empty, The Limbo Room was once here. The Hamilton contains two stories. The first is mainly empty, with several poles holding the building up. The second has a large hole in the floor which leads to the bottom floor. The roof has two bridges leading to the Upper Office and one to the Fishbowl Diner. Upper Office The Upper office is a three story office complex and was most likely abandoned before the Civil War broke out, by the looks of it. The front door is inaccessible and blocking an entire level of the building. The first floor is mainly empty with poles holding up the structure and has two way points in. There is a stairway to the second floor. The second floor is the "office area" with several desks and boxes scattered around. The Bathroom is located here. one of the office spaces has a barricaded window with a view over the main area. there are two holes in the wall with bridges that leads to the Hamilton and the Sinclair Deluxe. Another stairway leads to the third floor, next to the one that goes downstairs. The third floor has suffered a lot of damage with large holes in the walls, leaving only the structure left on some of the walls. Two bridges lead to the Hamilton and one to the Sinclair Deluxe's roof. Bathroom This is the smallest area in this multiplayer map. It is located in the Upper Office, and contains two bathroom stalls with one toilet, a sink with a broken mirror on the wall, and an EVE Hypo and an ADAM Vial in the sink. Gallery Bio2M Pauper's Drop Fishbowl Diner.jpg|''The Fishbowl Diner.'' General Tips Turrets There are 2 Turrets on this map: *A Grenade Launcher Turret on the ground level not far from the Newsstand. *A Machine Gun Turret on the roof of The Sinclair Deluxe, behind the sign. Big Daddy Suit Locations *In The Sinclair Deluxe bedroom. *On roof of The Hamilton, near the vending machine. *In the Main Area, next to the Newsstand. Vending Machines There are 5 vending machines on this map: *1 in the third floor bedroom of The Sinclair Deluxe. *1 in the roof of the Hamilton, near the bridge to the Upper Office. *1 in the Upper Office, near the Bathroom. *1 in the middle Main Area, against the Newsstand. *1 on the roof of the Upper Office, near one off the bridges to The Sinclair Deluxe. Little Sister Vents There are 3 Little Sister vents on this map: *1 on the roof of the Fishbowl Diner. *1 on the roof of the Upper Office, near the vending machine. *1 in the second floor of the Hamilton, near the stairway. Control Points There are 3 control points for Turf War on this map: *1 on the roof of The Hamilton, near the vending machine. *1 in The Sinclair Deluxe bedroom. *1 on the bottom floor of The Hamilton. Shortcuts and hidden passageways *It is possible to use Leg Up or (with more difficulty) Geyser Trap to jump up onto the water tower and then onto the train tracks at the top of the map. This allows for quick access to all the roof tops and to snipe without being seen. *All billboards around the market are accessible for players to jump on, and are useful for protection of the ADAM corpse in the center of the area. Bugs/Glitches * While looking at the background in a certain direction, a blueish "filter" will appear. ru:Приют Бедняка (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Rapture Metro Pack DLC Category:Walkthroughs Category:Pictures needed